Love is Pain
by Nashira01
Summary: Ran-mou lost her beloved Amaimon and now is she falling in love with someone else?
1. 2 Days Later

Amaimon was destroyed 2 days ago and I was still mourning. The Vatcian had locked me up in a cell an di stayed in a corner bawling my eyes out.

"Here." Someone said as they pushed food through the cell bars. I stayed there in my corner not wanting to move. He sighed. "you have to eat."

"I'm not hungry." I said blankly. I heard keys jingling then the sound of the door unlocking.

"I'll force feed you if I have to. "

"Why do you care so much about me?" I asked." I'm a demon." He just looked at me.

"Mephisto." Was all he said. I grabbed the food and started eating. I didn't want to be feed by somebody. "Good." He said getting up. "I'll leave you now."

But before he could get out of the cell I trapped him in and knocked him out. I grabbed his cell and his keys.

"Thank you." I said as I stepped out of the door and started running. I had memorized my way around through the many corridors. I smashed through the door that should lead out to the outside. I felt the sunshine on my skin and I welcomed this warmth.

I started running in the direction of Mephisto's office.

"Shit!" I thought as a group of exorcists came close to seeing me. I hid and typed Mia's number.

"Mia's cleaning services." said a bored voice.

"I need to talk to Mia. Tell her it's urgent."

"it was a joke. It's me. Who is this?" she said tiredly and I heard something spray in the background and a crash. "ouch! Damn window wash is more dangerous than Satan!"

"Oh wow Mia. It's Ran-Mou."

"Heh. I heard you were locked up." she said.

"Oh…. Well you know me good enough to know that I get out of things easily." I said slightly laughing.

"yes…well…"

"Are you doing anything soon?" I asked her.

"besides fucking cleaning nothing!" she yelled. "I hate that Mephisto!"

"Niiice." I said sarcastically. Okay. Well I will see you when ever. Oh! And where is Mephisto?" I asked.

She yawned before answering. "don't know don't give a damn."

"Ehhh. Well your no help!" I joked around.

"I really don't know how I could've helped. Well anyways better get back to cleaning. If you can call it cleaning." she hung up. I hung my head. I called Mephisto's number next.

"Hello? This is Mephisto." he said.

"Hey where are you?" I asked him.

"Who is this?" he said into the phone.

"Ran-mou. Don't tell me that you've forgotten my voice!" I said as loud as I could get.

"Oh! Ran! Where are you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know!"

"Well meet me in my office in 10 minuets. Got it?"

"Yes. I can hear. What did you think that I couldn't hear?"

"No. I knew you could I just wanted to make sure that you knew exactly what I said!"

"Well see you in and Mia is dying because of the chores that you gave her."

"What! No! Mi-mi! I'm coming to save you! Oh! I'm a horrible person!" He said into the phone." Make that 15 minuets! " He yelled into the phone as he hung up. I just stared at the phone. That meant that I would have to stay out here for 15 minuets dodging the sight of exorcists. He really was a horrible person.


	2. Back from France

I woke up the day after I came back from France in a bed that was unfamiliar. I shot up wondering where I was. I opened the door and saw that I was in the room that was connected to Mephisto's office.

"Oh! Your awake!" Mephisto said from behind his desk.

"When did I get there?" I asked pointing back to the room.

"Last night. You were drunk so I just threw you in there." He said. I gave him a quizzical look but I let it drop. I went to the door leading out but before I was able to get out Mephisto slammed the door shut. "You're not going out."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Exorcists are still looking for you. And if they figure out who you are then it will be really bad."

"Well can I get a wig and go around with another name?" I asked.

"I guess." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Let me get dressed." I said going back into the room. I threw on some random clothes and ran out the door with Mephisto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;

"You would look so cute in this one Ran!" Mephisto said pulling out a Pink wig. I flinched seeing because it reminded it of Hibiki, but I wouldn't tell him that.

"No." I looked through all of the wigs and saw a dark blue one. "I like this one." I said.

"Fine." He said. "Need anything else?" He asked.

I looked down at my fairly torn clothes.

"How about some new clothes?" I said. He nodded.

"I'm going to bring you back first."

"Why?"

"Because it looks like you need more sleep." He said, touching me under my eyes." You have dark circles."

I put my hands up under my eyes and I could tell that I had some. "Tsk. Fine." Then I looked at his puffy pants. "Make sure that you get clothes that I will like." I told him.

"Why don't you trust me?" He asked.

"I don't know… maybe it's the pants." I said.

"Oh . Mock the pants." He said.

I just shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Well. Here we are. In you go." He said pushing me through a door that he had just opened. I grabbed the wig and went into the little side room.

I looked around and sighed. "I wonder why she isn't here." I thought to myself. I then put the wig up and laid down in the bed.


	3. Mephisto Makes a Big Mistake

When I woke up somebody's arms were around me.

"Huh?" I turned my head around and saw that I was Mephisto. He looked so sweet so I didn't make a move to get out from under him. He said something in his sleep. I turned around and buried my had in his chest. I felt his arms pull me closer. I looked up and saw his eyes open.

"Did I wake you?" I asked while I buried my head back into his chest.

"No. I've been up for a minuet." He said.

"Oh?"

"Why the sudden affection towards me?" He asked. "I mean after you saw me with Mia."

"Please." I said. "Just don't mention her name right now."

"Whatever you say." He held me tighter.

"Um, I think your squeezing me as tight as you can Mephisto." He was squeezing me really hard,.

"Sorry." He said loosing up a little. I buried my face even farther in his chest. I could tell that he was smiling.

I pulled away so that I could see his face. "Mephisto… Umm…" Before I could finish what I was going t say Mephisto quickly leaned his head down and kissed me. He kissed forcefully like he needed me… like he wanted me. I gave in to him and let him take over. His hands ran through my hair and tracing my spine. I tried to pull away when his tongue flicked over my lips but I couldn't pull away.

"Mia." He murmured, out of breath. He thought I was Mia? What the hell?

He slid his hand up my shirt and tried to unhook my bra.

"St-stop!" I tried to yell. When I did his hands left me and I jumped off of the bed like it was on fire. I slammed hard into the opposite wall.

"This… this isn't going to happen between us!" I was confused. "I-I mean…" Tears slid down my face as I leaned aginst the wall. "We can't!" I slid down the wall and sat on the ground.

"Ran." Mephisto said. While ho got up and started to come over to me.

"No!" I screamed at him. "Don't call me Ran!" He paused for a moment.

"Why?" He asked me.

"I don't know what your feelings toward me are but I-" He cut me off with a soft little kiss.

"Ran-mou…I…" He paused looking me in the eye with a serious look. "I love you." He whispered. I could only stare at him.

"But I don't love you!" I said. I looked down at my hands. " I … I still in love with Amaimon." Saying that made me burst out in tears.

"I know where he is. He's not dead." I jerked my head up when he said that.

"What the hell? Why are you just now telling me this?" I yelled at him.

"Sorry! It thought that you knew that he wasn't dead!" I slapped him. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Two things! One for not telling me. Second that was for Mia threw me!" I yelled at him. Then that's when something dawned on me.

"Sorry."

"Wait! If Amaimon's not dead then what about Hibiki?"

"She's dead." Remembering my sisters death made tears come to my eyes. "Sorry." He stood up and held out a hand. "Come on. I'll take you to Amaimon. " I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. He opened the door and he headed for his desk instead of the door leading out like I thought he would.

"Why are you going to your desk?" I asked. He just ignored and walked over to me with something green in his hands.

"This is Amaimon." He said setting a little green hamster in my hands. It opened its little red eyes and looked up at me as I looked at it. If he could cry he would have been crying.

"This really is Amaimon?" I whispered, Mephisto nodded. I kissed the top of it's little head and he curled up in my hands. I cried for both of us.

"Ran-mou." Mephisto said rapping his arms around me comfortingly. I let his arms stay around me. I had Amaimon back but… now I had no idea what to do.


	4. A New ID

The next morning I put on my wig and I went up to Mephisto. "I want you to make a new I.D as an exorcist."  
>He looked at me. "Why would you want one of those? After what happened."<br>I slammed my hands on the desk. "It gets awfully boring around here. I just want to keep myself from getting bored. Is there anything wrong in that?"  
>He just sighed. "Fine. Come on. I'll take you to get a new identity." He stood up and slowly walked up to the door.<br>"Can you move any faster?" I asked.  
>"Can you stop asking stupid questions?"<br>I rolled my eyes. He stuck his key into the door and when he opened it, it lead into a huge hall. "Where is this?" I asked.  
>"No where highly important to you. Only certain rank Exorcists can come here." I looked around in awe. Of all of the places that I had seen in True Cross this one was the most interesting and beautiful. "over here." He lead me to a table with a computer and a camera.<br>He set up the camera and motioned for me to stand in a certain spot.  
>"Say cheese! " he said. I didn't smile. "Aw! You didn't smile! Redo!"<br>"No!"  
>"humph. Your no fun. Well anyway come over here." He walked over to the computer.<br>"What do you want your new name to me?"  
>"Umm…" I had no idea. I had never thought about it before.<br>"How about Mizuko?" Mephisto suggested.  
>"Mizuko means water child… I do like water." I thought. "No. I like Rika." I said.<br>"Eternal ruler… that fits you." He said typing away at the computer. "Blood type?"

"B."

"Date of birth?"  
>"Umm…"<br>"Why are you even thinking about that?" He said looking at me strangely.  
>"It's been a long time since I've celebrated! It's October 30th." I said.<br>"Okaaay. Height?"  
>"5foot 7." I said.<p>

"Really!"

"Yes really. What wrong? Did you think I was shorter?" I asked leaning down.  
>"Never mind." He said. "Well anyways. Weight?"<br>"Do you really think I'm going to say that?" I said smacking him on the back of his head.  
>"Ow!" He said rubbing his head." Sorry if its just on here!" He said. I looked at the screen and sure enough there it was.<br>"sorry." I said kissing the top of his head. "All better?"  
>"Yea." He said smiling. "Well here is your new I.D." He said handing me a card.<br>"Thanks." I said as he got up.  
>"Now don't hurt yourself." He said. "I could get you a teaching place again."<br>"Nah. I don't want to teach anymore. I just need a job as an exorcist." I said.  
>"If you say so." He said walking away.<br>"Come on. Lets go." He said leading me away.


	5. Arther

Mou (mother)-

"Do you see what's going on with that girl of yours?" Satan said. I looked through the bars of the cell. Satan had opened a small portal so that I could see my daughter.

"Ran-mou." I whispered. She was looking intently at her stomach. Then it hit me of what was happening.

"What is it?" Satan asked, noticing my face.

"It's nothing." I said. I didn't want him to know.

"Tell me!" He said. I felt his flames come around me. " Please." He said.

I sighed. "No." Once I said that he let his flames loose on me. I screeched in pain and rolled around on the ground.

"You know that I don't like to hurt you." He said. "So if you would just tell me then I wouldn't have to hurt you."

"I'll tell you!" I yelled. He put out his flames and crouched on the ground. "Ran-mou… she's pregnant." I said.

"Now. Was that so hard?" He said. Then he lightly kissed me on the lips as the body that he was possessing slowly started to burn away into ashes.

Ran-Mou:

It had been almost two months and it was only a little bump. Barely even noticeable. "I'm going out today." I thought. I grabbed my key and stuck it in the door. I opened the door and right when I stepped through I ran into someone.

"Ouch!" I squeaked holding my hand up to my forehead. "What the hell?"

"Same to you. What are you doing here?" A man said. The first thing I noticed was the awfully familiar golden blonde hair.

"It's none of your business." I said standing up. "I'm Rika. Who are you?"

"Arther."

"Shit!" I thought."It's him!" I found myself blushing in nervousness. "What if he finds out who I am?"

"What rank are you? Only Arch Knights and Paladin's can get in here."

"I am a Arch Knight." I said. He looked at me with a quizzical look.

"You expect me to believe this? The only female Arch Knights have been-"

"Mia Kuro and Ran-mou Itami. "I said interrupting him. He looked at me still waiting for an explation. "I've just recently been ranked an Arch Knight." I handed him my I.D.

He looked at it then handed it back to me. When his hand touched mine my heart skipped a beat.

"What?" I thought. "This feeling. It's… just like when I loved this boy in the 12th grade." His name was Yoru. We thought that we would love each other forever. But then the blue night happened. I tried to stop myself from dropping from my knees crying. Instead I dropped to my knees ready to puke. The room was spinning.

Arther wiped around at the sound of the thud.

"Rika." He said, kneeling down to see if I was okay. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "Come on stand up." He pulled me up to my feet. My legs felt like jelly as the room spun even faster. I fell once again to the floor.

"Damn it!" I said.

"Here." Arther said as he scooped me up into his arms. "Where do you live?"

"In the room next to Mephisto's office for now." I said. He nodded then started walking.

"You can sleep." He said. I looked at my hands blushing. I leaned my head down on his chest and fell asleep.


	6. The Question

I woke up when Arther started to put me in bed.

"Hmmm?" I groaned.

"Looks like you're awake." He said.

"Yeah." I said sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"I'll leave you now." He said.

"Wait!" I said grabbing his arm. He turned around.

"Hmm?"

"Wi-will you…" I had suddenly gotten all tense and nervous.

"Will I what?"

"Will you go out with me?" I closed my eyes and waited for rejection but he never said anything. He sat down in front of me and put his forehead on mine.

"Sure." He said as I jerked my eyes wide open. I stared at him not believing what he said.

"Y-you're not joking?" I asked. I was unsure if I had heard him right.

He nodded his head. "Come." He said. "I want to take you somewhere."

I slowly got up and followed him. He put his key in the door and we went through ending up at the amusement park Meppyland.


	7. Meppy land

We went on ride after, ride after, ride.

"Oh! Look at that one!" I said. I pointed to the one called Go to Hell.

"Have you ever ridden that one?" Arther asked me.

"No."

"Come on then." He grabbed my hand and led me towards the line. We got on within the next couple minutes. We sat around the middle.

The bars came down to keep us in and the ride started. We clanked up the hill and swooshed down. We went super fast and I was screaming with the other people while Arther laughed at me.

The ride finally stopped and I jumped off, my legs shaking.

"To scary for you?" He asked.

"No!" I said. He laughed and smiled.

"It's about to close. What do you want to ride next?" I looked around.

"The Ferris wheel." I said. This time I grabbed his arm leading him to the ride. . We were the only ones to get in the line so we got right on. I sat at the window and Arther got right up behind me.

"You like the view?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said then turned around to face him. "Its beautiful ri-" He stopped me from saying any thing else with a small kiss.

"Sorry." He said pulling away. "To soon?"

I shook my head. "No." I kissed him back. I stopped an draped my arms around his shoulders. "I really like you." I whispered.

"He put his arms around my waist. "I know." He said. I buried my head in his neck.


	8. We Beat Up Mephisto

I came back daydreaming.  
>"Ra-Rika. Where were you?" Mephisto said.<br>"Sorry." I said twirling around the room. He stared at me.  
>"What happened?"<br>"Oh, nothing." I said smiling still twirling around the room.  
>"Really. What happened?" He said standing up and stopping my twirling.<br>"The only thing is that I ran into Arther." I said looking him strait in the eye.  
>"Did he…"<br>"He's my boyfriend now." I looked him strait in the eye and sneering at him. "And no he doesn't know who I really am."  
>He sighed in relief.<br>"But why is he your boyfriend? Are you just using him?" I stared at him with hate in my eye. I slapped him hard."Ow! What was that for?"  
>"Don't you ever think that!" I yelled. "I'm not using him!" I grabbed the little Amaimon and ran into my room. I flopped down on the bed and set Amaimon down beside me. "What's going on with Mephisto?" I said to myself. I looked at Amaimon and he looked like he was trying to shrug his little shoulders. I turned over on my side. "Did you want to become a hamster?"<br>"If I had a choice I wouldn't have." he said. That made me jump. I had no idea that he could talk.  
>"Y-you can talk?"<br>"Yeah. Sorry." I just looked at him.  
>"Shit! He must have heard what I said about me and Arther!" I thought. "You heard about me and Arther didn't you?"<br>"Yes." I looked down and I felt a tear start to form." Hey! Don't cry!" He moved quickly up to my face and nuzzled under my chin.  
>"But I'm going out with some that isn't you! And were basically married!"<br>"Don't worry! I don't mind! How can you be married to a hamster anyway? As long as you're happy I don't mind!"  
>I wiped the tear that had fallen down my face. "Good night." I said then closed my eyes trying to fall asleep.<p>

I woke up a in the morning, hearing voices coming from Mephisto's office. I walked quietly trying not to disturb Amaimon as I got up. Putting my ear to the door I couldn't make out who was talking to Mephisto. I walked out of Mia's room to find that Mephisto was talking go Mia.  
>"Oh…hello….wait why is she in my room?" she said, eyebrows knitting together as she leaned on the desk. "Ran-Mou. Explain!"<br>"It's Rika now." I corrected her."  
>"Huh? What?"<p>

"I-"

"She had to change her name under certain circumstances." Mephisto interrupted.  
>"um…so yeah." I scratched the back of my head and smiled.<br>This had really turned awkward. I didn't know if I should tell her what had gone on between us but she deserved to know the truth. Mephisto seemed to sense my intentions and glared at me. I glared back, telling him that it was his fault.  
>"Mia I need to tell you about something." I said turning to her.<br>"Hmm?" she mumbled.  
>"I think you need to put Mephisto on a leash."<br>"what do you mean?" she asked, glancing at Mephisto.  
>"He… well…" Now that I was about to tell her, I didn't know how to tell her.<br>"what did he do, ran-mou." her voice had a hard edge to it.  
>"He snogged me." I said quickly.<br>"oh?" she smiled creepily. "Anything else?"  
>"He said that he loved me." I said slowly. I stared at Mephisto accusingly. He had brought whatever Mia would do upon himself.<br>"…" she stood and strode out of the office. I heard a broken sob as the door shut behind her.  
>"Mi-mi!" he yelled after her." Why did you have to tell her that of all things!" He asked as he passed me.<br>"Well it was the truth. You brought this on yourself! If you hadn't done any of that then this wouldn't have happened!"  
>"but I love her!" he whipped around to look at me.<br>"Here I'll go out and talk to her. She's crying about you so it would be better if I talked to her before you." I said then slipped past him and out the door. I searched all over for her and finally found her sitting on a tree, wings spread behind her. "Mia."  
>"Oh….it's just you." the feather that had dislodged from her wings fell harmlessly to the ground. She sighed sadly and wiped tears from her eyes, wings disappearing. "I can't believe he would do that…" she grimaced."I'm pregnant you know…"<br>I stared at her. I had no idea. "Oh…" I jumped up onto the branch with her. "Hey. What happened with Mephisto and you being pregnant isn't the worst that could happen." I said trying to comfort her. "Trust me. I know that first hand."  
>"But if I can't trust him to keep his hands off women how can I trust him with a child?"<br>"Well… he did say before I came to find you're that he really did love you."  
>"When shit flies."<br>"Interesting reaction." I thought.  
>"what's been going on with you?" she picked a leaf off the tree and burned it to a crisp. "as you've heard my life has been shit…essentially."<br>"Oh?"  
>"Yeah. Amaimon was destroyed to soon in that form." I said looking up at the sky and feeling a tear form at the corner of my eye and fall down my cheek.<br>"Yes I saw. I couldn't believe he was gone….should've been that damn Mephisto."  
>"Don't say that!" I said while trying not to yell." Were you pregnant at the time that Amaimon died?"<br>"Yea. I didn't know until recently….you know…that time of the month didn't come…."  
>"Oh well imagine that this hadn't happened and you knew that you were pregnant and Mephisto died… sort of. Trust me that is the most horrible feeling, knowing your kid would grow up without truly knowing his father!"<br>"I never knew my father and look how I turned out." she smirked and the tree went up in red flames. "Not well obviously."  
>"Oh." I turned around and looked her in the eye." Will you promise not to tell anyone this?"<br>"yea." she smiled. "You're my friend ran. I won't tell Mephisto…ugh wait no don't tell me…he'll get it out of me one way or the other." she stuck out her tongue and winked. "Adult ways…"  
>"Didn't exactly need to hear that…. I think I'm scarred for part of my life now but anyways. Even if he didn't know that I told you anything about it? I mean… he hasn't figured out that your pregnant right?"<br>"Scarred…in a good way." she wiggled on the charred branch. "Also, no. I might just leave him…you know raise it alone." she sighed sadly and the smiled disappeared.  
>"Don't do that! No, no, no, no, no, no and no! You never miss a good thing till it's gone!"<br>"Hey let's start singing Chris brown for Pete's sake. I want it all back!" she started to sing quietly.  
>"Ummm... Not exactly what I was thinking. But…."<br>"I want it all…. O ok then." she sighed and smiled at me again. "so tell me what you were going to say."  
>"Umm…. I'm also pregnant."<br>"What!" wings snapped out behind her.  
>"When you're excited or angry that happens right?" I asked trying to change the conversation.<br>"Oh! That is so awesome!" she jumped into the air then crashed to the ground as her wings disappeared. "Ouch."  
>"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" I said jumping down to her.<br>"More worried about…." she trailed off meaningfully as Mephisto ran around the corner and found her sprawled on the ground. "Look it's our favorite cheater!"  
>"Ahaha! You're so cruel!" I said laughing.<br>"Let's go shopping ran!" she jumped up and hooked her arm with mine. "bye bastard!" she called.  
>I turned my head around and stuck out my tongue.<br>"mi-mi…what happened to you?" he said weakly falling to his knees and holding out his arms, just like he wanted a hug.  
>"Well… life happened." she snarled, dropping my arm and storming up to him. She pressed her lips to his and he started to wrap his arms around her. She jumped back and slapped him, sending him sprawling on the grass. "go fuck yourself." she said.<br>"Would that make you happy?" he squeaked.  
>"…" she shook her head and turned to me rolling her eyes. "Weird, isn't he?"<br>"Duh! I don't know what anyone would see in him now!" I whispered to Mia as I passed her, walking slowly up to him. "I never loved him." Then once I reached him I kissed him on the top of his forehead. He looked up at me with a pitiful attempt at puppy dog eyes and tried to hug me. I bitched slap him holding nothing back. "Don't you dare touch me you fucker!" I yelled kicking him up into the air. Mia jumped, spun once and kicked him into the nearest building.  
>"Sucker!" she yelled.<br>"Meep!" we heard.  
>We cracked up laughing. We intertwined our arms in each other and skipped off to go on a shopping spree using his big ass wallet.<p> 


	9. Back

Mia and I spent thousands of dollars on clothes and other things.

"See ya!" I said entering my dorm. I climbed up the flights of stairs to my room. I shoved the door open and dropped the many bags on the floor. I sighed and flopped down on the bed. I tried to make up for my lack of sleep but couldn't.

"Urgh." I grabbed my phone and went on youtube. I pulled up Daughter of White.

"Ikite ite gomennasai" itsu no ma ni ka kuchiguse  
>Yowane bakari haite ita tsumaranu dake no jinsei<br>Mura no hitotachi wa mina kirei na midori no kami  
>Nakama hazure no watashi hito to chigau shiroi kami<p>

Lyrics from

Mori no oku de hisoka ni sobie tatsu sennenju  
>Watashi wa koko de hitori kami ni negai wo kaketa<br>Kodoku ni iki tsudzukeru koto sore wa totemo sabishii  
>Dare demo ii watashi no tomodachi ni natte hoshii<p>

Lyrics from

Kanojo to deatta no wa sennenju  
>Nosugusoba<br>Taorete ita kanojo wo tasuketa no ga hajimari  
>Itsu no ma ni ka futari wa totemo nakayokunatta<br>Dakedo watashi to kanojo nani mo ka mo ga chigatta

Lyrics from

Mura no naka no dare yori kirei na midori no kami  
>Sono yasashii koe to egao dare kara mo ai sareta<br>Doushite konna watashi ni mo yasashiku shite kureru no?  
>Jibun yori otoru onna wo owarenderu tsumori na no?<p>

Lyrics from

Hikutsu na watashi wo dakishimete  
>Kanojo wa sasayaita<br>"Anata wa dare yori suteki na hito yo"  
>Namida ga koboreta<p>

My phone rang. I lazily grabbed the phone and turned it on.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Did I wake you?" I heard Arther's voice say into the phone.

"Oh, no. I didn't really get any sleep. I just now got to bed."

"Oh."

"Yea."

"Can I come over once you get some sleep?"

"You can come over right now if you want. I've moved back into my dorm." I said. "Mabey I could fall asleep if he came?" I thought.

"Okay." He said.

"Just come right in when you get here. Just in case." I said then hung up. I feelt like squealing. But instead I slipped finally into sleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I jearked up when I felt someone sit beside me.

"Hey. It's just me." I looked and saw it was Arther.

"Oh hey. Sorry about that."

"Don't be. You look cute when your asleep." I blushed. I leaned back onto his chest and he put his arms around me. Two seconds later something beeped and made me jump.

"Hold on. Hello?" Arther said. I figured out that he was on the phone. "Yes… I'll be right there."

He looked at me and kissed me on the top of the head. "Sorry. The vatcian want me to do something. I'll be back in a couple of days."

"'Kay." I said. "Bye."

"Bye." Then he slipped out the door leaving me alone in my room.

**Daughter of white is my fave song so i just HAD to put it in here! Oh and sorry about the short chapters! I think i made up for that with chapter 8! It had OVER 3,000. Omg! i had no idea i could right that much!**


	10. I Talk To Mia

I woke up one morning feeling sick; I had to run fast to the trashcan. The bathroom was too far away and wasn't a choice. I almost didn't even make it to the trashcan! I tried to stand up afterwords and I fell strait down on my butt. I crawled to my bed until I could stand again. Once I could I went to the bathroom and used a whole bottle to get the taste of throw up out of my mouth.

When I got back to my room I grabbed my phone and called Mia.

"hello ran-mou." Mia said calmly.

"u-um…I-I need you to help me."

"oh?" she sounded surprised.

"I just threw up." My voice quavered.

"2-8 weeks…" she mumbled. "so this is your 2nd month after conception?"

"yea." My breath hitch.

"oh…mine was a bit late. sadly I'm shopping with Mephisto." She hissed into the phone. "he's coming…I'll be there soon." she hung up.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I seemed like forever before she got here. I heard a knock on the door and I opened it just a little. I saw it was Mia and opened the door completely.

"thank you for coming." I mumbled.

"no problem!" She said happily.

"you're happy aren't you?" I said.

"relatively yes." She grinned widely. "you should see how Mephisto rushes to my beck and call." She laughed. "I really should give him a collar." the smile on her face disappeared as she saw how serious I looked. "so, what do you want me to help you with?"

"I just wanted to talk to somebody."

"What about Arthur. I heard you two were getting pretty chummy." She said then explained what chummy meant. "chummy meaning friendly."

I nodded and walked over to my phone, picking it off the floor. "I don't have his cell."

She blinked rapidly in surprise and held out a hand. I placed the phone in my hand and she typed in his number. She laughed out loud as she finished typing it in.

"what?" I asked.

"no it's just-!" She laughed harder, leaning against the wall, shoulders shaking in mirth.

"ok then…" I said slowly, giving her odd look.

"I'm not insane." She choked out. "it's just Mephisto!"

She stood up still laughing and inserted a key in the door.

"bye!" She choked out.

"err. Bye." I said pressing the call button as she stumbled into Mephisto's office.


	11. Beautyful Sunset

"Hello?" Arther said into the phone.

"Hey it's Rika." I said.

"What did you want?"

"Ooooh. Nothing really. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh. The Vatican wants me to look into something. But you don't sound to good. Are you okay?"I thought about how my voice sounded and realized that it did sound like someone who has a scratchy voice.

"It's nothing really. It's just natural." I lied.

"Huh?" He sounded confused.

"I just threw up and I was coughing a lot last night." But I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Did you take any medicine?" he sounded worried.

"nooo… but it's nothing like that." I said slightly laughing.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm Pregnant." I said." I really want you to be the dad though. "

"…" he didn't say anything.

"Wait, this doesn't change anything between up right?" I asked desperately.

"No. No it doesn't." I sighed in relief as he said that.

"So when are you coming back?" I asked.

"Two days? Maybe three."

"I hope it's just two." I said.

" I have to go. I'll see you then."

"Okay. Bye! Love you!" I said then quickly hung up, I couldn't believe what I had just said.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was the longest two days of my life. The days dragged on. I had gone out shopping with Mia but that was just about all that I had done.

The door opened and soon as I saw that it was Arther I jumped up and ran across the room.

"Arther!" I squealed. I squeezed tightly.

He laughed a little. "Hey." He kissed me on my head. "I can tell that you missed me. "

"Yeah. I got really bored." He laid a hand on my shoulder and pulled away. He put his sword on the wall and sat down on my bed. "Tired?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah." I walked around and sat next to him.

I tilted my head a bit to far.

"The sun's setting. You wana go out there? The roof has a good view." I asked him. He nodded and we walked up to the roof. It looked beautiful. The deep reds and bright yellows. reflecting off of his beautiful skin, made him glow.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah. Almost as pretty as you." I looked over when he said that shocked. I wasn't expecting him to say something like that. I blushed and he leaned towards me and kissed me. I blushed and looked back to the sunset.


	12. New Mission

"Rika. Come with me." Miko said. I had met her about a week ago and we were already best friends.

"Okay. " I said following her through the door. She looked like me except she had long red hair and green eyes. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know myself."

"Oh wow Miko." I said rolling my eyes. We looked at each other and cracked up. She would usually say 'Oh wow Rika,' to me.

"Here." She opened a door and it lead to a room full of weapons. I stepped back in shock.

"What the hell?" I said.

"Ai-san! Mizuki-san!" Somebody said.

"Michio-san!" Miko said, recognizing the man.

"Follow me." He said walking off. We looked at each other and just shrugged our sholders.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He kept walking and didn't reply. He finial stopped walking and stood in front of a row of guns.

"you two are both dragoons. Correct?" He asked.

"Yes we are but… we, or well I do, have our guns with us." I said confused.

"We are using these now. Its and order from higher up." He said. He shook his head."Even I don't know why we have to use these one's now."

I groaned and grabbed the first pistol I saw. Holding it up to test it I decided that it was mine. I looked and saw that Miko also had gotten one.

"Good now we have a mission for you."

"Wait! Rika are you fit to go on a mission?" Miko asked me. She was worried about me going on mission a lot lately.

"I think I am."

"How many months?"

"4." I looked up at her.

"No! That's to far into it. She can't go." Miko insisted.

I laughed slightly. "Don't worry I can go. She looked at me and sighed.

"If you say so.""

"Well if you two are done." Michio-san said.

"Sorry." Miko said.

"You two are to go out with the first group."

"What will we be doing?" I asked.

"Your job of corse. Eradicating all the demons all over the world.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"This is wrong." I thought. We went on mission after mission destroying demons. I stood in the back and refused to fire even one bullet.

"She's just standing there." One exorcist said.

"What a waist of the title Arch Knight."

"Rika… don't let them get to you." Miko said. I just nodded and walked away. We had made camp in the woods. I heard a large crashing noise coming from the forest and turned around quickly. It was a giant boar. It rampaged through the camp. I heard a couple of bangs and it slid into the forest. I ran after it.

"Are you okay?" I asked it.

"Why did you kill so many of my kin?"

"I didn't. I think that this is wrong."

"Why would you?" He asked. "You're an exorcist aren't you?"

"I am but im only like one of the others." I got in front of his face and let my flames slightly go.

"Oh! M-my lady! I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I heard movement behind me and I quickly put my flames away. I stood as I turned around to see that it was Yukio and Rin. Yukio got on top of the boar and aimed his gun at his head.

"Yukio! What the hell are you doing?" Rin yelled.

"Yukio don't you know that this is the guardian of this forest?" I screamed. I didn't hear what he said then because he had said it to softly for me to hear. But then the next thing in knew he had shot the demon in the head multipule times. I stared at him horrified. What the hell had he turned into?


	13. Woods and Darkness

After Yukio shot the demon I was mad But I couldn't do anything in case he were to figure out who I was. I jumped out to the clearing. He and Rin came out yelling his head out at Yukio. I got up and slapped him.

"Oh. She just bitch slapped him!" I heard Shura say.

"What the fuck Yukio? That was the guardian of this forest! What the hell were you thinking?" I yelled at him.

"He was a demon. Our job is to get rid of demons, all over the world." He said. I started to feel scared that my as a demon may be discovered. I tried not to let my fear show. I started to walk away as Rin and Yukio argued but turned around when I heard a loud gun shot. I saw Rin with his flames out holding onto Yuko's gun. I got the message that Yukio had just shot in Rin direction. Maybe even at Rin.

"Are you kidding me, damnit!" Rin said.

"Let go of me, Rin."

"So you're planning to annialate everything that calls itself a demon? Since when are exorcist murders?"

"I said let go of me!" Yukio said. His nails on his left hand got a bit longer and sharper. He slashed at Rin and sent him flying. Knocking him out.

"Rin! What did you do to Rin?" Kuro said. Yukio loomed over him. Kuro whimpered, scared, and backed away .

Yukio's phone started ringing.

"Okumera here… alright understood. Bourguignon!"

"Yes sir?"

"Take Okumera Rin to the Vatcian headquarters."

"Yes sir." He picked up Rin and threw him over his shoulder. They walked away into the woods and I made no move to go after them. As soon as the door closed after them I put my key into it but in stead of following them I walked into my dorm.

**OMG! The best part is to come!**


	14. Horrable Sin

I was walking into my dorm when I felt a pain flow through my body. I gasped in pain and walked as fast as I could to the chair. I felt something wet trickle down my legs. I searched all over the desk for my phone. Once I found it I called Mia and told her what was going on.

"Now!" She said surprised.

"Yeah." Another contraction fled through my body and I screamed out in pain.

"I'll be right there." As soon as she hung up the door opened and she stepped through. "You look awful."

"I feel awful."

"Heh. Well…. Here we go."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It took what seemed like hours.

"It's a boy." Mia said handing him to me. "What are you going to name him?"

"Korosu." I said smiling. "What a name." She said quietly. "To kill." Korosu giggled as he grabbed my nose." Sounds like a name your mother would have given him."

I thought about it. "Yeah. It does."

"Ran-mou. I think that there is something I should tell you."

"What is it about?"

"Korosu."

My head snapped up. "What is it?"

"He… He's not going to make it."

"What!" I yelled.

"Let me finish. You know how he wasn't born crying?" I nodded. "That's not a good sign."

"No!" I yelled. "He's not going to die!"

"I'm sorry. But you need to face the truth." My world came crashing down on me.

"Would he suffer?"

"Yes I think he would."

"I don't want him to suffer. I'm going to quickly kill him." Mia stepped back in surprise. She wasn't expecting me to say that so quickly.

"It does make since but…"

"This way he wouldn't suffer. It's for the best." I stood up. "Hold him upright." Tears were streaming at the thought of what I was about to do.

She grabbed Korosu and held him. I kissed him on the top of the head. "I'm sorry." I whispered. I then grabbed the sides of his head and twisted his neck quickly to both sides. The little body fell limp. I fell to the ground in horror of what I had just done.

"Ran-Mou…"

The room started to glow in blue. I looked out the window and saw blue flames erupting from the top of True Cross Academy.


	15. Satan

I e=ran to the gate that lead to the top. When I got there I found Arther fighting Shura.

"Rika." Arther said. "What are you doing here?"

I just ran past him with a couple of tears coming out. He jumped in front of me.

"Rika! What are you doing here." I hung my head down unable to meet his eyes. He lifted up my face and forced me to look him in the eye. I slapped his hand out of the way and ran ahead. I didn't want him to find out what I had done to Korosu.

By time I got to the top I could tell that something was wrong. I saw the esquire students watching something… or someone.

"Hey. What's going on?" I asked.

"We don't know. We just got here." Bon said. I looked at the center and saw a huge Gehenna gate. Standing in front of it was Yukio. He was covered in blue flames.

"No!" I whispered to myself. I walked up to him.

"Ran-mou! It's been to long!" He said as I stood in front of him.

"Shut up! What are you doing?"

"I'm making mine and Yuri's dream come true."

"And just what is that dream?"

"To make one world. Combining Assiah and Gehenna.

"What!"

"You heard me."

"No! Not that! Yuri… she was my best friend." I whispered.

"Oh." He looked down." I had no idea."

"Yea. Why did you never tell me that she was Yukio and Rin's mother?"

"I don't know." I looked at his face. I stepped towards him, but before I could do anything blue flames surrounded me. I screamed in pain.

Then it stopped. I opened my eyes and saw my black flames. I gasped in surprise. I looked behind me at the others and they were also surprised.

"Satan, please. If you do this then Assiah will fall apart!" I pleaded.

"I'm sorry but that's not going to happen."

I was ready to leap on him but I heard somebody behind me say something.

"Yukio!" I looked behind me and saw that it was Rin. He ran up trying to get to him. I got out of his way and zoned out.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I had fallen asleep and woken up after Rin and the others left. I looked up and saw Satan standing over me. I stood up and looked him strait in the eye.

"Why do yo-" He didn't let me finish. He shoved me down to the ground. He kissed me forcefuly.

"You really need to be less like your mother." He said pulling away from me. I just stared at him.

"Huh?" He kissed me again but sweetly this time. I rapped my arms around his neck. His flames started to hurt so I let my flames surround me.


	16. A Loss With No Gain

He pulled away. I was breathing hard while he was breathing like he had just taken three steps.

"Uh." I didn't know what to say. He stood up.

"Here. I want to give you something." He grabbed some sand and crushed it in his hand. When he opened his hand there was a little blue gem. "It will let us talk when I'm not in Assiah." He put it in my hand and closed my and around it. We both heard a loud banging sound and looked to see where it was coming from. It ended coming from Shura.

"Oh it's you." Satan said. Just like before I backed away and zoned out. I put my flames incase Arther came and saw me. I felt bored as I sat down and I tried to fight of sleep. In the end I ended falling asleep of boredom.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I woke up as someone grabbed me. I jumped up letting my flames out to see that it was Arther.

"A-Arther! I'm… I'm sorry." I blurted out. He had caught me with my flames out. I could feel tears streaming down my face. He looked me with surprise on his face but disgust in his eyes. I reached out for him but he just swatted away my hand. "Arther!" More tears started comeing. " You weren't supposed to see me like this!" I said through tears.

"What was I to you?" He asked me.

"Huh?"

"Was I just a pawn for you? Were you just using me?"

"No! I really do love you!" His words had stung me. He started to walk away. Tears started to pour like waterfalls. I had just lost the second man I loved.

**Okay i know that this chapter was short. But the next chapter is the last of this one and i'm planning a third and finial book! but i have 2 on the side that i will start to type up. CAN'T WAIT!**


	17. Ending

I sat there. Just wanting to melt into nothing. I watched as Yukio freed himself from Satan and everyone work together to destroy the Gehenna gate. They saved the day. Just like they would always do in the stories. The stories usually start off bad but end with a happily ever after. But not for me. Nothing ever ended happy. First Amaimon almost died, Hibiki was killed, and then I killed my first-and probably only- newborn son. Now Arther had left me.

Maybe I should just die. Death. The one thing that many people fear the most. I've seen it so many times that I had gotten used to it. I accually expect it to come soon. I looked at the dawn sky. It looked so peaceful up there. Being apart from all of the fears on the surface.

"No." I heard a voice say.

"Huh?" I looked all around but saw no one. "Who's there?"

"It's Satan." I felt something burning in my pocket and pulled out the little blue gem.

"Oh." I said. "We can talk through this?"

"Yes, and I know that you were thinking about."

"Huh?"

"Don't die." He said, his voice fading away.

"Vale mihi. Excepteur… Arther." I said looking up to the sky." I'm going to find my happily ever after."

**So this is the end of Love is Pain. My next and final story to go with this is Vale Mihi. So i will get that posted and up as soon as i can!**


End file.
